Essence, A Crystal Sequel
by Riolyne
Summary: Now if I told you that It would ruin the Sequel and the sequel to this when ya think about it. FINALE IS UP!
1. The Uninvited Visitor

**Essence A Crystal Sequel**

**By: Phire(of course)**

**Rating: **hmm PG-13

**Warnings: **possible swearing

**Summary:** I'm not going to tell gives away the whole sequel

**Authors notes: **I JUST GOT BACK FROM MY BOWLING TOURNAMENT! hehe the chocolate makes me hyper. I bowled a 104, 134, 142, 138, 109, 114. hehehe Riesen are good

RANDOM SENTENCE FOR THE DAY: I love blue butterflies and fairies, and chocolate!

**Dedications:** I dedicate this Chapter to... LJQ! Congrads.

* * *

ok and without further ado here is...

**Essence**

**A Crystal Sequel**

**Prologue, and Chapter One

* * *

**

"Ok the C4's set" A woman said.

"Alright let's get outta here" A man answered.

4 people left the room and ran for the ring. Little did they know, there was an invisible thing following them in the air. One pressed some buttons, and the ring was activated. They stepped through, the Being followed them and flied through the ring. It looked around the place. It was a bit familiar but It couldn't put it's finger on it. So did the four people, and many of the others. It lost track of those people so it toured around floating in and out of the rooms. Finally it found the one wearing a bandana. He was studying something. It looked over his shoulder to look at it He felt It's presence, he turned his head in Its direction. He shook is head at the 'empty' room and went back to studying the object. It peered over his other shoulder. this time he turned his head and nearly hit It! He shook his head again. It floated there arms crossed. It knocked on the door.

"Come in" he said. When no one came in, he got up and opened the door to and empty corridor. It started to have a fit of silent giggles. It lost It's balance and flipped over in the air, some papers on the desk moved. He saw them move. He rubbed his eyes and left. Curious, It followed. It lost him again, It cursed at itself. It looked at the nearest door and went through.

* * *

The beings POV(Point of view)

* * *

The woman you saw earlier was in there, franticly searching for something. You sat on the invisible chair near the ceiling so she wouldn't hit you. You watched her tear apart her office/lab apart. It was quiet funny actually.

Soon a knock on her door came. You turned and faced the door floating to the ground to see who it was. Hey! It was the man giving orders! This was great.

"Hey Carter, What's going on in here?" He asked.

"I've lost the Crystal!" She said moving back into the debris.

"What! And how do you think to find it in this mess anyway?" He stated.

"True" She said pausing her search.

"Come on let's clean it up, we'll probably find it then" He said.

Soon the room was nice and neat again, and the 'Crystal' was still missing.

"Darn" She said sitting down in her office chair.

"Ok I was wrong we didn't find it" The man said sitting in another chair. This was

getting boring you turned to leave, "What did she say about the Crystal again?"

Now you curious, you turned around. You wanted to know who 'She' was.

"She said that the crystal was for me and if it was warm it meant she was nearby or with us, but-" She stopped talking.

"But what?"

"When the crystal became white with coldness or it disappeared one of two things happened or would happen"

"And they were?"

"I dunno she never told me"

You had enough of this, you wanted to know who 'She' was. You floated to the ground and stood in front of the door. You altered your appearance so they would see a human. You became visible.

"Who is 'she'?" You asked.

"Who the hell are you!" The man said while the woman called security. Soon people with big weapons that look like they're gunna hurt burst into the room. You gave a shout of surprise, turned invisible and soared out the door.

You tried to get to the Ring but the doors closed sealing you out. Now you were stuck on this godforsaken planet. And you soon found out they shut the door outside. Your going to have to show yourself, but you might as well scare 'em first.

* * *

You went to the Armory and stole all of the bullets and replaced then with peas from the Commsionary. The bullets you put into the garbage which were later taken away.

* * *

You were having a lot of fun. So far you've 'sabotaged' the infirmary, almost all the offices, some of the power supply, and not to mention a lot of the main computer. nothing that would kill them of course. Oh, you also disabled the weird shield on the ring. that was never supposed to be there, so you got rid of it. You were on your way to the cafeteria the only place you would never take or steal from (except for the peas you didn't like peas) You where just about to get some Jello, when the alarms sounded.

"Un-authorized activation"

You got excited, more things to mess with. You made your way to the control center and floated just above everyone's heads.

"Can we close the iris?" The fat bald, in charge person asked.

"No, Sir" Came a reply.

You saw those people with those Weapons enter the Ring room. Some strange people walked through with funky walking sticks, and weird shield armor on them in a way they looked like a snake.

"Jaffa!"

Jaffa? Who the hell are those? The 'Jaffa' started firing on the humans in the room. You got mad. No one, you repeat, NO ONE messes with your victims. you shot through the glass in front of you. You landed in front of the ramp where more 'Jaffa' were coming through. You became visible again. I mean staying invisible and taking them out was fine but where was the fun in that? You lifted into the air above the 'Jaffa' that just came out you slammed down in the middle of them all creating a energy blast around you. all the glowing eyes went out. You thought that was cool. You walked down the ramp to one of the 'Jaffa' shooting everyone that came through the door. you taped the thing on its armor. it turned around you punched it and it flew into the wall 5 metres away.

The ring was closed and there was one 'Jaffa' left. This one was different. it was dressed weird with a lot of shiny things and a gauntlet on its hand. It was now doing something to the one Blonde girl and she was helpless. The other men on her team were shooting at the 'Ultimate Jaffa' but not doing anything they were being hit by a shield of some sort. 'screw that' you thought. you ran straight into the shield and went right through body slamming the 'Ultimate Jaffa'. He was still alive after that. so you stood over him.

"No One, I repeat, No One, will hurt them, why? 'Cause I say so." You said in a stern and very harsh voice. Then you punched it in the head taking the gauntlet with you. You walked over the blonde woman and gave her the gauntlet. Then you disappeared into thin air.

"Was that-?" The bandana wearing man said.

"I think it was" The older man giving orders said.

"At least we know she hates Goa'uld" The bald funny symbol man said.

"Ya but still that was-" The blonde woman started.

"So cool!" The man giving orders said and turned to the other bald fat man in the window. "Did you see that General? That was like- Wow"

You floated away to see if the doors to the outside had been opened yet, knowing they weren't, but first you had to take in the expressions on everyone's faces. All were open mouthed.

* * *

END Prologue and Chapter 1


	2. All Hell Breaks Loose

**I forgot the disclaimers and crap in the first one but you guys know the drill. anyway the next chapter is i think going to be a LONG one cause its the part of this story in NOT mine. siffel I wish it was. So if anyone knows of a story or is farmliar to them PLEASE tell me cause i have to find the author and ask if i can use it if not then I WILL get this story off the net and of the PC. If i have to resort to that it would be a shame, This one's my Favorite one. Ok Since I'll probaly get bored in the next oh 10 minutes I'll post that part okies? now**

**Essence,**

**A Crystal Sequel**

**Chapter 2

* * *

**

Sure enough when you got to the outside doors they were sealed tight. So you went back to terrorizing the place.

Days passed, then weeks, then months, then finally 2 years passed. You had helped the team known as SG-1 thousands of times and they still thought it was dumb luck that it happened. You still followed them anyway it was fun. After one mission SG-1 and another brown haired lady met at someone's house. They had been talking non-stop for the last 2 hours and they had come upon an eerie silence.

"Hey what happened to that one girl?" The bandana man asked.

"Who Spacemonkey?" The leader asked.

"You know that one girl that saved the SGC from that one Goa'uld attack." 'Spacemonkey' said.

"Her? I dunno" The blonde haired woman said.

"I think she left through the 'Gate with one of the teams" The brown haired woman said.

"Maybe." 'Spacemonkey' said.

"But then why was she here?" Funny symbol man said.

"Terrorize the SGC" The blonde haired woman laughed.

"Well she did that" The leader said, "Nah, world domination"

You snorted and laughed out loud. They heard you. All got up and searched for where the laugh came.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" 'Spacemonkey' asked.

"Yes, I'm here, Spacemonkey" You said. His head turned to the leader.

"What? Wasn't me" He retorted from the look. You laughed again.

"Who is you?" The leader asked.

"I'm me" You said.

"And who is me?" The brown haired woman asked.

"Me"

"That didn't answer the question" The leader said.

"Tough" You said looking at the blonde haired woman. She looked like she wanted to ask something. You became visible in front of her.

"You want to ask me something?" You asked.

The men in the room started to attack you maybe pin you down. Ha! Like that would work. You just blocked all of there shots. Your arms got tired so you flew up to the high ceiling and flattened yourself.

"If you mind, she wants to ask me a question." You said rather annoyed. She hesitated.

"Do you know what happened to a blue crystal of mine?" She said looking straight into your eyes. You floated back down on the floor.

"No, sorry I don't." You said. As if on que the door burst down and gun men tried to shoot you. Luckly you had gotten away unscathed, invisible too. You didn't want to leave and find some other crap to do on this world cause the SGC seemed way more fun.

Soon everyone left and went back to the SGC the following morning. You really didn't want to go back so you took the day and flew around the world doing any other tourist would do. Occasionally you would change into a human form and walk around with the other tourists. It was fun, but when you got back to the SGC two days later, all hell was breaking lose.

* * *

two days previous, SG-1 mission

* * *

Soon you all had made it through the gate and onto another unknown deserted looking planet. The Malp had found some temple ruins just outside the Stargate. So naturally Daniel was hoping up and down to get there and study them.

The ruins were only a 10 minute walk away. Daniel was soon engrossed in the hieroglyphs, leaving the rest of the team bored to pieces. Sam was walking around touring the chambers, while Teal'c was watching the entrance and Jack was doing only god knows what. Sam had found most of the rooms empty but when she found one that had some sort of dried up fountain it, she had to take a closer look. She got close when the door behind her slammed shut and the floor beneath her vanished. She fell screaming. The ruins where 3 story and she was on the third floor.

* * *

Jack was outside in what was probably a courtyard when he heard her scream. The scream sounded like it fell to the ground and when it did it stopped. He ran inside going through corridor after corridor looking for Sam. He joined up with Teal'c after a minute, followed by Daniel. All the time talking intothe radio. Sam wouldn't pick up.

* * *

Finallythey found her blood all over the green BDU. She wasn't moving. Teal'c quickly picked her up and they all headed to the 'Gate. 


	3. okies this is the part

**LOOK HERE !Ok this is a VERY long part but yes this chapter is NOT mine the only things i did to it are: i changed the breifing Room bit, and instead of Janet dead i put her back This is one humongus part. pitty i went from page 5 to page 12... 7 pages sive 14 font at Abadi MT Condensed Light. I am a shamefull writer... Maybe I should just get rid of this all together?

* * *

**

SGC, you are currently in Paris

* * *

" Unscheduled off world activation"

A siren blared as red lights flashed throughout the corridors of the SGC. Sergeant Davis' head shot up. Moments before he had dozed off in front of the computers in the Control Room. Davis checked his watch as rubbed the sleep from his eyes. 2:07. Night Shifts sucked.

Brisk footsteps ascended from the stairs. Sergeant Davis knew from the authority in the steps that it was General Hammond approaching. General Hammond appeared, fully uniformed, with a slight annoyed look on his face from being woken up in the middle of the night. Davis often wondered if the General slept in his uniform.

" Receiving IDC, Sir. It's SG1."

Daniel was flung onto the ramp after being hurtled through the gate.

" Dr. Jackson-"

" Get a medical team down here now!" Daniel rolled out of the way clutching his stomach. That last trip through the stargate had left him physical sick.

As four doctors pushing a gurney appeared, Jack O' Neill skidded through the gate. He fell to his knees then quickly jumped to his feet as Teal'c materialized with a ghostly pale woman in his arms. It took only half of a second for Sergeant Davis to realize who it was. Suddenly sleep was the farthest thing from his mind.

Jack hardly remembered what happened next. He wasn't the kind of person who in an emergency was cool and levelheaded. Time and people became irrelevant.

More doctors came pouring into the 'gate room. Doctors and nurses were running around like maniacs until they took Carter and dashed to the infirmary. Blood, and tubes were flying everywhere. He remembered the General yelling something towards him but he was too numb to answer. Jack and Daniel watched dumbfounded even after she was taken away.

" Debriefing," General Hammond ordered. He had no idea what to do but knew that the surviving members of SG1 needed to be distracted before they-

Teal'c acknowledged his presence but all three stood paralyzed.

" Now," General Hammond added impatiently. He only hoped his voice wasn't shaking because he sure was.

" When do we get to see Sam?" Daniel fidgeted in his chair unconsciously tapping his pencil. General Hammond had managed to get them to the briefing room before Daniel had found his voice again.

" Before you visit Major Carter we need to figure out what happened on P2X37."

Daniel quickly stopped twitching and put down his pencil. General Hammond waited for more but Daniel's mouth was clamped shut. Daniel's gaze immediately went to his hands. Couldn't General Hammond wait awhile before asking about _that_ ?

O' Neill stared at the empty black seat. There wasn't assigned seats but they just always seemed to sit this way. Teal'c was at Jack's left, and Daniel was sitting across Jack. The shouting matches the two had were more fun when they could yell directly at each other. And Sam sat next to Daniel. The whole room felt incomplete without her in her seat.

" General Hammond, We heard a scream coming from the top of the ruins going al the was to the bottom, It took sometime before we found the body," Teal'c finally responded.

" She isn't dead, Teal'c, so I'd appreciate it if you'd not refer to her as _the body_! Okay?" Daniel snapped but then quickly apologized.

" So, don't we need to be checked out by a doctor? In the _infirmary_," Daniel pressed but General Hammond ignored him.

Everyone's eyes turned to Jack who was still staring at Carter's chair not paying attention. He found them all horribly annoying and he just wanted them to leave him alone. " Colonel?"

" What? Um, oh. Are we done here?" Before waiting for an answer Jack stood up and started to leave.

" Colonel-" But Jack O' Neill was already out the door. Daniel gave him a pleading stare that told him in seconds he would just walk out too. General Hammond's face softened slightly. " You are all obviously in a great deal of shock. We'll debrief at 0800. You are dismissed."

" Thank you, General!" Daniel declared jumping to his feet. Teal'c nodded a 'thanks' and followed after Daniel.

The infirmary was busting with action, despite the obscure hour. Nurses, who's uniforms had once been opaque and crisp were now covered in dirt, blood, and hospital fluids that had accidentally been spilled on them during their dash to the infirmary.

The woman who was once Samantha Carter now had tubes jetting out from everywhere, connecting her to numerous machines. Sam used to find comfort in the rhythmic beeping of the machines, they annoyed O' Neill.

Even after racing down from the briefing room they were not permitted to enter. A tall, lanky red head stopped them.

" No unnecessary personnel. Sorry." He didn't sound sorry at all.

" But we **are **necessary," Daniel urged. The officer simply shook his head.

" Listen, officer, I _outrank _you," Colonel O' Neill argued as if he was explaining to a child why he could stay up later than them.

" My orders were no one comes in until General Hammond says otherwise. You make take the issue up with him if you like, but until then you may not pass, sir."

Colonel O' Neill clenched his teeth, biting back his next comment. " Jack," Daniel gently tried. Jack gave him a ' I know, I know' kind of look before stalking away.

" SG1 to the infirmary"

Daniel looked up from his book. After a quick shower SG1 had been ordered to their quarters until ' further notice'. General Hammond knew from previous experiences that when a member of SG1 was injured the rest became, well reckless. That was no doubt why he had tried to distract them with the debriefing.

Daniel all but sprinted down to the infirmary knocking over three airmen. General Hammond, Teal'c and Colonel O' Neill were already assembled with Janet.

" Maybe we should talk in private?"

_She's dying, _Daniel thought, _all the injuries and technical stuff. That's what she's saying._ Suddenly the realization hit him. _Oh God, she's dying!_ He had known it before. He knew it when he first saw her lying in Jack's arms. He knew that from Jack's expression that he had known it too. But they had both refused to believe it.

Now Daniel, Jack and Teal'c sat next to each other facing Janet. Even General Hammond's, who was sitting at his usual spot at the top of the table, expression was grimmer with every word.

" She's brain dead. She lost too much blood and her brain was cut off from oxygen for too long." Her voice was getting quieter and quieter. " We can keep her on life support until…" Janet's voice died out all together. Breaking this news was never easy but she couldn't bring herself to say it this time.

General Hammond cleared his throat to say something but then stopped, loss of words. " What about the Tok'ra?" Everyone's eyes fell to Teal'c. Nobody had been able to say something until now. Even Jack hadn't cracked a lame joke. It would have been pointless; Carter was the only one who laughed at them anyways.

" We thought about that too. But Major Carter is dead. Only the machine is keeping her with us at all so it is very unlikely that a simbiote could do any good. Also seeing as she can't make the decision the Tok'ra won't take her as a willing host. Of course since her father-"

Janet was cut off by a short intake of breath, as everyone tensed. For the moment they hadn't yet thought about Jacob. It would kill him. " I should go try to contact Jacob." The General said excusing himself.

" When her father gets here we'll get his permission to take the next step." Everyone knew what he meant by next step. " If you would all like to see her…" Her only answer was dead panned stares. She knew that SG-1 were as close as family, her included in there.

" The nurses have cleaned her off. There will still be a tube down her throat and IVs to keep her hydrated-"

" We know," Jack said harshly. He knew what to expect when he saw her; they all did.

Janet looked like she'd been punched in the face. She quickly collected his folders and scrambled to her feet. Janet gave them an apologetic smile before practically fleeing from the room. SG1 sat quietly unable to move. Reality was finally sinking in.

Samantha Carter was dead.

Jacob Carter wasn't available then. Nor was he available the next three times General Hammond tried. According to the doctors Samantha Carter would be moved to a different location if Jacob Carter wasn't contacted within the next 48 hours.

By now it was seven in the morning and Daniel was sitting in the cafeteria staring at a bowl of soggy cereal. Teal'c had joined him for a while before returning to his room to do kelnorem. It wasn't necessary now that he used tretonin, but Daniel guessed it was his way of coping. After the meeting Jack insisted he needed to get some sleep, but Daniel knew for a fact Jack hadn't gotten a wink of sleep nor had he planned to. They had a scheduled debriefing in an hour. He didn't plan on showing up. Nor did anyone else.

Daniel finally stood up and started walking. He didn't know where he was headed until he found himself at the door to the infirmary. Hesitating only slightly he stepped inside. The room was completely empty except two airmen who were left to guard Sam. Daniel ignored them and took a seat next to Sam's bed. He had seen her look better. Actually he wasn't sure if he'd even seen her look worse. The doctors had taken the liberty of cleaning all the blood off of her, but her naturally pale complexion was snow white.

Daniel leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees.

" You have everyone worried, Sam," he quietly told her. " Teal'c is off meditating and you know Jack. He's barricaded himself in his room. And me, well I just feel kind of lost. It's like a part of me is missing, ya know? Of course you do. You guys had to go through this with me, remember? But I came back. I did. Just like you have to, okay? Preferably with all your memories intact." He let out a nervous laugh as his eyes threatened to blur.

" The SGC won't be the same without you. SG1 definitely won't. We'll probably get stuck with some new bubbly scientist. Let's hope it's a woman though. I don't think SG1 could handle anymore testosterone. If Teal'c doesn't scare them off I think Jack's bickering and mine would drive them crazy. Did you know Jack and I used to bet when you would finally crack? You never did though. You were too strong, you are too strong." He shifted in his chair picking up her hand and stroking it.

" God, Sam, what are we going to do without you? You're the stargate's expert after all. What is going to happen to us without you out there? You were the first woman to travel through the gate. I was thinking about that earlier. It should go in history books, don't you think? It's not fair. No one is going to know that you sacrificed your life for everyone out there. It's all because this stupid high security thing!" He shouted to the officers at the door but they didn't even flinch. Tears were beginning to stream down his face now.

" How am I supposed to say good bye to you, Sam? You've been my one true friend. When I was younger I was a nerd, surprise right? I wasn't exactly drowning in friends. Even when I was surrounded by archeologists I still didn't fit in. The whole alien thing was too extreme even for them. And then there was Jack. I don't even know what to consider him. Of course there's Teal'c but it's different with him. Not you. You've always been there. You have always understood me too. With my parents dead I haven't have anyone understand me in a very long time. I don't know what I'm going to do without you." He sighed lightly placing Sam's hand back on her lap.

" When you're gone I'll have no one left. You know that right? That's why I can't lose you. Because now I really am alone."

-----

Daniel stayed with her for the next few hours. Only when Teal'c came by did Daniel decide to leave. Teal'c stood by the foot of the bed staring intently at his friend.

" I do not know what I am supposed to say," Teal'c admitted sheepishly, " On Chulak we honor a warrior with a ceremony. I will be most happy to perform one for you, Major Carter.

" It was an honor working with you. I've learned much from you. I only wish your time on this planet wasn't cut so short. You are a better warrior then most on Chulak. Ishta would enjoy your presence greatly. I would fight along your side for many years to come. I only wish I could have fought by your side during this battle. I am sure you fought with honor.

" On Chulak it is seldom for a man and woman to be equals, but I could have not wish for a better companion in this battle against the goa'uld. I promise you that one day we will defeat the goa'uld. You will not have died in vain."

-----

It was well after dark before General Hammond made his way to the infirmary. After the failed attempts with Jacob he had a long conversation with the President. Then he had to send two teams off world and debrief another one. As much as it pained him to say it the SGC would have to go on without Major Carter.

He was reluctant to the infirmary. His mother had been on life support when she finally passed away. He didn't want to think about going through it again. As he walked into the infirmary the two airmen straightened.

" At ease, gentlemen," General Hammond ordered with a small catch to his voice. " If you could just wait outside." The two airmen nodded at the request and stepped outside.

Unable to avoid it any longer his gaze finally fell to Major Carter. He stood just staring at her for a while. Finally he said, " I should have known your death would be the hardest. I mean it's never easier, but normally it is at least a little easier. Death comes with the job, air force 101, right? Good men, good teams just disappear and I'm left to mourn them. I never have to watch them…

" This whole ordeal is making me rethink retirement. In the air force everyone is supposed to be equal but we know better. Certain people just come closer to your heart, risk your judgment. You've been like a daughter to me, Major Carter.

" I don't know what's going to happen when you're gone. I don't think any of us ever thought what would happen if you ever left.

" I was on the phone with the President earlier today. I explained everything to him and gave him some options. He says if you become Tokr'a you could no longer live on Earth or work on this base. He feels you'd be a liability. We're running out of choices here, Major Carter. Even if we kept you alive we'll still lose you. It'd all be for nothing.

" At the end of the year I'll be handing in my resignation. I'm not going to lose another member of my family." He kissed her on the forehead patting her hand. And then he left. He didn't know what else to say. In all his years in the air force he had never met a Major quite like Samantha Carter, nor did he think he ever would. And that thought killed him.

As the General left, the guards resumed their positions. No one else came to visit Major Carter. Sure, a captain here or there poked their heads in the windows. Everyone on base knew of Samantha Carter. The " accident" was supposed to be kept quiet but by noon it was all anyone was thinking about. Sergeant Davis watched her for a couple of minutes. He and the Major hadn't been friends, but unlike the Colonel she was always unconditionally nice to him. Lieutenant Haley stopped in for a few seconds before she brushed away watery eyes and dashed out. Colonels she had momentarily served under stopped by the door but refused to enter. Many officers thought of stopping by the infirmary but couldn't. They all planned to attend her funeral but few could bring themselves to look at the lifeless body.

Even fewer noticed Colonel Jack O' Neill standing in a hidden corner outside the infirmary.

He stood there with his hands jammed in his pockets, as he watched a semi-hysterical Daniel, a composed looking Teal'c, a sunken faced General, and many others enter and exit the infirmary. By two in the morning, the airmen were allowed to leave their post. General Hammond had retired to his quarters for some much needed rest. The lights were dimmed to cause an eerie glow. A handful of guards were positioned in various spots on the base. Activity was, well, dead.

Jack winced at the metaphor he had just used.

He had been positioned in the hallway for about ten hours, now he was done. It was time for him to go home. He tucked his leather jacket protectively under his arm as he stared at the door. He had been staring at this door all day. There was a small dent on the door. His best guess was it was from a gurney crashing into the door, or a person for that matter. He had noticed it awhile back while staring at the door. It helped to pass time, to distract him.

Since hardly anyone was left on base Jack had to use his swipe card. The room was pitch black. Jack robotically flipped on the light switch. He and his teammates had spent so much time in the infirmary that he knew it from memory.

Carter's skin looked a light shade of blue. Bruises, cuts, stitches, it all just seemed so unCarter like. A life support machine beeped annoyingly at O' Neill.

His 2IC, his closest friend, His beep beep beep

_Why must it make that aggravating sound? _Jack thought angrily.

Her feet were awkwardly poking out from under the covers. Jack lightly tugged the blankets to cover them. She always had cold feet. Hadn't the doctors read her file? Well he highly doubted 'cold feet' was something that went down in someone's file. It was the kind of things her close friends knew. Janet had known. He tossed his leather jacket on the bed next to her and sat down on Daniel's chair. " So, Carter," He half expected her to respond. She didn't.

" There's a lot that needs to be said Carter. Hell, everyone needs to talk to you. It just seems so sudden. We all felt that we had more time. We kept telling ourselves one more day, one more month, what could it hurt? But, man now it hurts.

" I think we took your genius for granted. You could've taught us so much more if we had only listened. I can't wait 'til Siler tries to figure out the stargate without you. I bet his head spins." He grew quiet. What _were _they going to do without her?

" I probably won't have another chance to say this. It won't mean much now anyways." He took a deep breath before continuing. " I'm sorry, Carter. We should have left sooner. "

Why was he having such a hard time saying this? He had been thinking about it all day. Besides she couldn't hear him anyway. Uncomfortable silence lasted for what felt like hours.

" I finished the crossword. I believe you owe me twenty bucks now. Okay, so maybe they're not all right but that doesn't matter, right? You know something, Carter? I think this is the first conversation we've ever had where you haven't totally confused me." His smile faded. " Sorry. You know this wise ass sense of humor of mine. Always getting me into trouble.

" SG1 never lost a member of its team before. We've been close, oh God we've been so close. Daniel's left, Daniel's died, Teal'c has betrayed us, you've been possessed, it's just death hasn't stuck to us. Not until now at least. I guess it's kind of ironic, with everything being like this.

" I don't think the realizations hit yet. You don't strike me as the dying type, Carter. That probably sounded really stupid, huh? But it's true. You were too smart. And you've got a mean right hook. Not like the rest of us. Well Daniel, he's too nice for his own good. Thinks that everyone is, well you know how he is. And Teal'c. Badass that he is, he's just got too many enemies. And of course me. I'm just too damn handsome. All those snakeheads just don't have a sense of humor. The point is you just always seemed to be the one who would survive." He jumped out of his chair and walked across the room.

" Damnit, Carter!" He slammed his hand against the wall. He was now yelling but he didn't care. " Why did you go to that god damn planet? Why didn't you get out of this when you could? You shouldn't have gone." His voice dropped and he closed his eyes. " You were the one person who wasn't expendable."

He didn't remember ever using that tone with her before and immediately clamped his mouth shut. He had to get out of there fast before he had another outburst. He grabbed his leather jacket and began to walk out. Turning back, he stared at her while turning out the light.

" Who ever thought you'd be the first solider down?"

* * *

**That intire part was NOT mine I repeat NOT MINE okies? now if i could only fine the author Then I would have some ease knowing that I won't wake up tomorrow only to find that my Account been frozen or something and please dont freeze my account its really hard to find the author when you can't remember who the name was AND the going to your history and clicking all the sites/stories you've visited cause I've tried and it didn't work.**


	4. Wait Sapphire? Crystal?

**Yadda yadda yadda, disclaimers you guys know the drill. and so here is:**

**Essence**

**A Crystal Sequel**

**Chapter ... 4!

* * *

**

You turned to the blonde woman on the bed. She was important to them. She was the one who tied everyone together. They were all lost and alone with out her. You became visible in your true form and placed a hand on her head.

"I do not know your name, but it doesn't matter. I've seen all of the looks and the confessions that people have said." You took a breath knowing full well the security cameras were capturing every moment. When You came too tomorrow you would have to deal with the camera.

"This crystal you were talking about, it was blue and warm to the touch right? Well I know where it is. That crystal is me. Also that one person you told me about earlier? Her name was Crystal right? Well she passed on all of her memories and some magical gifts to the crystal. She left to live with the Ancients. The crystal she gave you was of her daughter, me. I'm Crystal's daughter, Sapphire. I'm the crystal. I guess in away I'm also the essence of her being.

"Since I see that everyone is moved by your death I will make a difference in that. I cannot let them be so unhappy. My Mother wouldn't have wanted it. So in her stead I'm going to let you live." You placed both hands on her head. Wind rushed and swirled all around you. You felt you energy depart from you, swirled into the surrounding wind and go into the woman. You used all of your energy you had to bring back life to her. You fell to the floor beside the bed.

Seconds after, the brainwave monitor beeped.

* * *

the next morning

* * *

Janet walked into the Infirmary, She really didn't want to go there knowing that her best friend was in there. When she walked in she heard the beeping of the life support, but there was another beep. She'd been working there too long to not know what that sound was. She already knew what it was but didn't believe it. She walked over to, Sam's lifeless body and saw the brainwave monitor, It was spiking.. She then heard movement in the corner behind her. She whirled around smile on her face. She saw you.

"Please say nothing" The girl pleaded. She walked over to you a step.

"All right" She said. The girl turned invisible and you saw the infirmary doors open and close. Janet had a new found friend. Janet quickly called SG-1 and General Hammond to the Infirmary.

They were there in less then 5 minutes.

"What?" came from all of their mouths at the same time. Then they all looked puzzled at her smiling face.

"Sam's back" Was all Janet said.

* * *

You had gotten out of the way and into Sam's Quarters to sleep. This worked quite well actually. You had gotten up well rested and hungry at that. You flew to the cafeteria and grabbed some food listening to what the conversations of the hour were.

"Did you hear?"

"Yes-"

"Sam's alive"

"But I thought she was brain dead?"

"She was, Dr. Fraiser walked into the Infirmary this morning with the brain wave monitor beeping"

"but how?"

"I don't know"

"Maybe some alien came and restored her?"

"Maybe"

"I think it's that one girl who messed with our computers and saved us from the Goa'uld."

That last one was right! Wow these people were smarter then they looked. You decided it was time to check up on the resident Blonde. You still needed to know the name of. You came upon the Infirmary with a bunch of people around the Blonde's bed. All of them talking. '_She must have woken up _' You thought. She had. Soon Janet had ushered them out of the room leaving only her and the blonde. You turned the Security camera around so it wouldn't tape you. It was about time you made some friends. You think Janet saw the Camera move.

"Sam I think your savor is here" She said. The blonde turned to the moving camera. A smile came across her features. You sat on one of the beds beside the Blonde. You became visible in your true form.

"Hey" You said.

"Hey" the Blonde said.

"hello" Janet said.

"Umm I don't mean to be rude but what's your name?" You ask.

"Samantha Carter, please call me Sam" The blonde said.

"Well then Sam pleased to meet you" You said jumping from the bed and standing right beside her.

"Mind if I ask who you are?" Janet asked.

"I am Sapphire, daughter and essence of Crystal" You said taking a dramatic bow.

"I never knew Crystal had a daughter" Janet said.

"She didn't, that's why I said essence" You said.

"It's a long story Janet" Sam said.

"Ah You heard everything didn't you?" You asked.

"No only your part"

"Well that's a good thing" You said.

"I think we can tell her she keeps secrets" Sam said. You gave a thinking face stroking the non-existent beard.

"Well I guess... No"

"Why not!" Janet asked mock offended.

"I was kidding! Yes but only you two for now" You said looking around.

"Ok well..." You continues with the explanation of who you where and that you were the Crystal, the whole enchilada.

"Wow that's some secret" Janet said fiddling with Sam's IV and taking off the air.

"I know" You said now sitting on the 'invisible' chair beneath you.

The door opened.

* * *

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN lol now I have to clean ma room ...fun O.o sighs Meg Im disapointed. I thought you woulda reveiwed by now :'( lol jjk 


	5. The Stealing Of the Pizza

**Ok the usualy disclaimer crap but you guys know the drill. ok now on to the Notes:**

**SORRY! I had computer problems and some school home work i _had_ to do cause the teacher was checking that time.**

**I was wondering where you were xandria!**

**Now uh lets see nuttin much else to say but I HAVE A HUMONGOUS BAG OF SKITTLES WITH ME NOW AT THIS VERY SECOND! lol

* * *

**

**And now for the main event! but first a re-cap

* * *

**

"Ok well..." You continues with the explanation of who you where and that you were the Crystal, the whole enchilada.

"Wow that's some secret" Janet said fiddling with Sam's IV and taking off the air.

"I know" You said now sitting on the 'invisible' chair beneath you.

The door opened.

* * *

**Essence**

**A Crystal Sequel**

**Chapter 5 The swiping of the pizza

* * *

**

You became invisible quickly and got out of the middle of the room. An Airman walked in.

"Umm. I have to check your camera, the monitor its all black" The young Airman said. Poor guy, stuck in Security. That was a yawn fest of snores.

"Go ahead" Janet said. The man studied the camera and turned it back around.

"There maintenance must have moved it or something" The man said and walked out. You went into Janet's office and wrote on a piece of paper: '_I'd better go, If you two are leaving here later tell me or write it down, and how's my English?_' You blew the piece of paper out of the office and out the door in view of Sam and Janet.

"Jan-" Sam said nodding toward the fallen paper. Janet picked up the paper and smiled. She turned to Sam talking very loud, showing Sam the paper too. Sam smiled.

"I think it's good, Sam, but when some tests come back I'll decide then if you can leave or not" Janet said eyeing around the room for some sign that you understood. You picked up an instrument on the table beside and moved it up and down slightly. They nodded. You left the room opening and closing the door slightly.

* * *

You made your way around the base looking at things, helping some people find stuff and eavesdropping on people. You even found the Security office and got rid of the tape showing you in the Infirmary. Occasionally you were in the control room. You Found out what happened then reported back to Sam afterwards. She _really_ didn't like sitting around doing nothing.

* * *

After some eavesdropping on the latest mission, you found yourself at the Infirmary again. You were about to become visible again but stopped yourself in the nick of time. Jack and Daniel were in there visiting Sam. So you peeked into Janet's office and saw her reading Sam's tests. Staying clear of the door you showed yourself as a SGC officer, complete with clothes and rank, you wanted Major but settled for lieutenant. You cleared your throat

"Oh hello Lieutenant, I didn't see you there. What can I do for you?" She asked politely.

"It's me" You said. She frowned then a look of realization came over her face.

"Oh! Ok gottcha" She said.

"Is Sam leaving?"

"Well everything looks ok. You did one hell of a job, Sapphire" Janet added.

"Well that's good, I'll be in the room" You said nodding towards the door, "If you guys are leaving I'll follow"

"Ok" Janet nodded. You turned invisible and followed Janet into the Infirmary.

"What's up Doc?" Jack asked seeing Janet.

"Nothing bad" She said, "Sam I want you to go home and rest then I'll take some more tests in the morning if all checks out then I'll recommend, that you can go back to work"

"All right" Sam said. She was in her regular BDUs legs dangling over the side of the bed.

"Well then," Jack said rubbing his hands together, "Whose up for pizza?"

You groaned inwardly, YOU WOULDN'T GET PIZZA!

* * *

About an hour later Jack, Sam, Daniel, Teal'c and Janet were piled into the car. driving away from the mountain. And you? Well lets just say you were having fun racing the car.

"Order or take out?" Jack asked.

"Take out" Sam and Janet said.

"Whoa" Daniel said driving.

"I swear you two practice that" Jack said from the passenger seat. Sam shrugged.

"It's a girl thing" Janet retorted. Really that wasn't why. They didn't want to leave Sapphire out. So they would try and include her as much as possible. Like ordering takeout.

"Where?" Daniel asked as he approached the Colorado Springs.

"Mine, closer" Janet said.

"Ok" Daniel said as he turned onto the off-ramp.

They had gotten there pulling into the driveway. They had only just gotten out when Cassie burst through the front doors.

"Hey!" She said running into Sam hugging her as if life would end.

"Cassie?" Sam gasped.

"What?"

"Your squeezing the life outta me"

"Oh sorry" She said letting go.

"Don't I feel left out" Jack said faking a cry.

"Ya right!" Cassie said as she nearly ran him over, with a hug.

"Calm down Cassie!" Janet finally said.You watched them all go inside as you shed an invisible tear. You knew you would never be considered one of them.

* * *

Soon a suggestion for a movie came too. They had sent Cassie, With the guys too the movie store and left Sam and Janet there waiting for the pizza. As soon as they had gone you sat down and became visible in one of your human forms. Sam and Janet jumped at the sudden appearance of the unknown human.

"Sapphire?" Sam asked.

"Yup" You said.

"Ok just try not to use to many different forms or else we may get really confused" Sam said.

"ha ha I'll try not to, do you two really trust the men and Cassie to get a movie?" You ask.

"Yup though if the pizza doesn't get here before they come back, I'll try smuggling some pizza to you" Janet said.

"You don't have to" You said.

"I insist besides I don't feed only some of my guests and leave one out" Janet retorted.

Ding-Dong.

"Speak of the Devil!" You said.

Janet left and came back with the tree boxes of large pizza. It smelled good.

"Smells good!" Sam said as she opened a box.

"It does" You said wandering over to the pizza table.

"Hey! wait for them to come back!" Janet said swatting both of your backs.

"but what about me?" You cried.

"Well ok." Janet said. You grabbed three pieces and handed one to Sam

"Hey! I didn't say you could!"

"I know Sapphire gave it to me" Sam said innocently.

"Sapphire!"

"Uh-oh, here they come!" You said running into the back room eating the 2nd slice quickly.

"Shoot Janet grab a slice!" Sam ordered. She did so.

"Hello?" Came Jacks voice.

"hello!" Came the muffled reply.

"I smell- Pizza's Here!" Cassie said diving right into the pizza.

* * *

Soon everyone had there fill and there was 1 slice left. They had already started the movie, The Core, so you sneaked the slice. They had gotten near the end, when Jack got up.He came around to the empty Pizza boxes and was about to grab the long gone last slice.

"All right who ate the last slice!" He said looking at Sam, stuffing her face with a previous slice.

"Not me sir" She said.

"Nor I" Teal'c said.

"Don't look at me" Daniel said.

"I didn't eat it" Janet said.

He turned on Cassie who was also stuffing her face.

"Cassie-" He started in a warning tone.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Is that my last slice of pizza?" Jack asked.

"No" She said. You realized ,only then,he would see the floating pizza, so yousoared into the kitchen. Janet saw this, she couldn't help but laugh, then when Sam saw your re-treating Pizza, she started laughing. Soon everyone was laughing, for different reasons.

"I don't get what was so funny" Jack said as he drove away from Janet's house.

* * *

hehehe wow that was good okies? now Im posting a different story onFanFiction in possibly oh... 10 minutes.


	6. wait a sec who is this?

**you guys know the diclaimer drill... uh hmm lets see what to write now...**

**I'M SORRY FOR NOT POSTING IN SO LONG!**

**and now for the main event**

**Essence**

**A crystal Sequel**

**Chapter 6

* * *

**

"I don't get what was so funny" Jack said as he drove away from Janet's house.

"Never mind sir." Sam said still laughing.

"See ya in the morning Sam!" Daniel called out after Sam. They drove away. Sam unlocked the door leaving it wide open for you. You walked in closing the door behind you.

As soon as the coast was clear you became visible again.

"Wow that was some day" Sam said collapsing on the couch.

"Ya, being dead, coming back alive, meeting me" You said collapsing on the couch beside her, you yawned.

"There's a second bedroom beside mine, you can sleep there"

"Thanks but I don't think I can make it that far"

Sam laughed. "Well I think you'd better cause what if someone comes? I promise I'll wake you up before I leave."

"Fine as long as I make breakfast!"

"What?"

"I know you, you 'never' have time to eat, and when you do you don't"

Sam hit you with a 'throw' pillow.

"Hey! It's true!"

"Well the truth hurts!"

"Not my fault! I actually brought you food and put it beside you when you were so

in to something then you would get frustrated and then and only then, would you see the gift"

"That was you?"

"Uh-huh"

"Oh.."

"Who is that gray-haired man and the other two?"

She laughed.

"You mean you've been watching us for about 2 years and you don't even know

our names?"

You blushed. "Nope, and who is that fat guy too?"

Sam sighed again and laughed at you.

"They gray- haired man is Colonel Jonathan 'Jack' O'Neill, The guy with glasses is

Daniel Jackson, the bald one is Teal'c, and the fat man is General Hammond. Anyone else?"

"Umm nope"

"Good cause I'm going to bed Night"

"Night Sam"

Sam got into her room and closed the door when you thought it was time for bed

to.

Next morning

You were in the kitchen examining the stove and the microwave. You glared at the

stove. Sam came into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Trying to figure out how this thing works"

"Well glaring at it won't work"

You gave her a feigned look of surprise. "It won't?"

"Ha ha no it won't I've tried"

It was your turn to laugh.

"Come on! we're going to be late!"

"No you will cause it's rush hour traffic and I can fly, but I don't have to be there,

So there!" You said sticking your tongue out.

"Well Janet will want to see you, and you have some haunting rumors to live up to"

"I do? I thought I had"

"Well you do. two of them actually" Sam said leading you outside.

"Really? Tell."

"Well about half the base says your going to haunt the cafeteria and the rest says

your going to haunt me cause I'm always working late." She said getting in the car.

"Check and Check" You said sitting in the car.

"Ya but the base doesn't know that and those were year and a half rumors!"

"True maybe I should start the haunting up again" You said thoughtfully.

"Just don't push it to the point where Hammond will lockdown the base." Sam said

getting to the guards of the SGC.

"I'll try not too" You said once you where clear from everyone and was out of the

car.

"Come on I'd like some company while Janet does the tests."

"Sure But give me a minute I gotta turn the security camera."

Sam nodded. She would have said more but another Airman got into the elevator.

Soon she got to the Infirmary and Janet was taking tests. When Janet dismissed

the last night nurse you turned the camera around again.

"Hey Sapphire" Janet said noticing the camera.

"HeyHey" You said sitting on one of the beds looking like the same SGC

Lieutenant from before.

"Nice outfit" Sam said.

"Thanks I wanted to be Major but neh oh well"

"You would have made a good Major" Janet said leaving, "I'll be right back with the

results about 5-10 mins"

"Wow that's one big needle" You said examining the table.

"I think I've been given that before"

"Oh Colonel!" Sam said turning to the door.

"Hey Carter, rumor had it, you came late today" Jack said sitting on the bed

opposite. Sam glared at you.

"What?" You asked. Jack frowned.

"Who are you? I've never seen you around before" He asked.

* * *

DUNDUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN


	7. Natives with weapons, make bad missions

**Essence**

**A Crystal Sequel**

**CHAPTER 7 SABOTAGE AND INTRODUCTIONS**

Your eyes widened. Crap! What are you going to do now? You looked around.

"Uh" You started. Sam was about to say something but you ran out the door and you smashed into Janet.

"Sorry Jan" You muttered and continued your escape.

"What was that about Carter?" Jack asked with Janet listening closely.

"I'm not sure" Sam lied. Jack saw straight through it.

"Whatever"

God. That. Was. So. Close. You supposed you could have told him. Oh well, you needed the haunting to begin. Now to business... How could you sabotage the Cafeteria? You could...

You slipped into the cooking area, let the Sabotage/Haunting begin!

* * *

30 minutes later, you un-locked the door and let the Chiefs in.

* * *

"What happened here!" One asked the other. They tried to turn on all of the stoves and looked for the food in the fridge and the many cupboards.

You laughed the invisible silent laugh, in your corner. You made _a lot_ of pizza, Mac and Cheese, and your favorite Chicken Noodle soup. Then disabled _all_ the cooking utensils. You knew at least half the base would be happy, if not, all.

You left for Sam's lab. Sure enough she was there. She was tinkering with some machine. You thought of a good way to 'Haunt' Sam's lab.

She put down a tool of sorts. You moved it out of her reach. After a minute another Technician came in to help. You did this to both of them it was fun. Soon Sam got annoyed with this. You had moved a screwdriver out side of her reach.

"Siler, Get me the screw driver I was using." Sam said not taking her eyes off the thing.

"Major its right in front of you"

She looked down at the screwdriver underneath her arm.

"Oh"

Siler breaked for a well deserved lunch, so you sat down on the desk beside Sam and changed into the SG Lieutenant.

"Hey"

"Sapphire, I thought it was you doing that"

"Well I have to live up to those rumors"

"Well don't live up to the Colonel's rumor"

"Weell I dunno, Taking over the world may be fun ya know"

Sam glared at you. So You returned the glare.

"I think I'm gunna join the SGC, or make a false file"

"You cant do that!" She almost yelled at you.

"Can't do what?"

Sam jumped.

"Hey Daniel" She finally said.

"Hey Sam, Who's your helper?" Daniel asked nodding at you.

She hesitated. You jumped off the desk and stuck out your hand, Daniel took it.

"Lieutenant Thrift, call me Sapphire."

"Daniel Jackson, You new?"

"You could say that"

He nodded. "Sam we have a briefing"

"When?" She asked.

"Like three minutes ago"

"Shoot!" She yelled.

"Hammond's waiting for you hurry up! I hope to see you around Sapphire" Daniel said leaving.

"Same to you" You said.

"I'll see you later Sapphire" She winked.

"Bye" You winked back.

You waited for the door to close. Then you slipped invisible and followed them to the briefing room. You found them and sat down in the middle of the table they were sitting at.

"Ok now that Sam's finally here. SG-1 your going on a survey mission. We've already sent the Malp through and it comes up clean, no hostiles." General Hammond said. You sat there and nodded as if you were part of the team.

"Alright now, you leave in 2 hours and you will have 3 hours to find anything."

Another round of nods.

"Ok Dismissed"

Everyone left. You touched Sam's arm to left her know you where there, she seemed to know already. You followed her to her Lab, Infirmary(you talked with Janet while you were there) then to the change rooms, then finally the gate room.

"Chevron 7 ... locked"

"Sg-1 you have a go" Hammond said unnecessarily.

"Ok, let's go kiddies" Jack said walking up the ramp. You also when through but you didn't fly you walked. It was different, not to mention you almost ran into Teal'c on the other side.

"And where are we going?" Jack asked.

"Dunno" Sam said. Walking around securing the area.

Meanwhile Daniel, went around touching and looking at everything insight.

"I think this way" Daniel said pointing at a trail.

"Ok Teal'c, Sam take back, Daniel lead on" Jack said.

Perhaps an explanation of the planet would be good? well, it was trees among trees among trees. It made flying really hard. Didn't matter you where jumping from tree to tree anyway. The forest was hilly. The Gate was near one of the biggest clearings. A conversation struck up.

"Did you guys hear of what happened to the Cafeteria?" Daniel asked.

Sam laughed, she knew who did it. Also who haunted the Lab.

"Surprisingly No" Jack said.

"I did not DanielJackson" Teal'c said from behind.

"Well, someone got in there, locked all of the doors so the Chefs couldn't get in, then cooked a lot of Pizza, Mac and Cheese, and Chicken Noodle soup. Then who ever it was broke all of the stoves and microwaves, so all they have is the fridge working! They looked at the Cameras to see who it was but they didn't have tapes recording at the moment!" Daniel laughed.

"So we'll never know who it was" Sam Lied. Once again Jack saw through the lie.

"Who do think it was though?"

"Siler, he's been complaining about the food for a long time" Daniel said.

"I believe it was Major Davis" Teal'c answered.

"I think it was Siler too" Jack said jumping and clearing an over turned tree, "How 'bout you Carter?"

You didn't here her rely because at that moment you heard a twig snap from behind you. When you went to investigate you saw a whole bunch of people armed with spears and Bow and arrows. You watched them get closer and closer. Before you could tell Sam, one shot an arrow at her.

* * *

O.o Maybe I shouldn't have cliff hangers o.O

Ok fine the next one will be up minutesafter you read this one


	8. UnWanted Findings

**I'm Sorry! hmm ive been saying that alot havn't I? well here. and I'm going to Promise every last one of you that A new story, yes a new story, will be posted in oh... 5-10 minutes?**

**Chapter 8 Un-wanted findings

* * *

**

You flew fast and flung her down onto the ground.

"Crap, you have company, natives with bows and arrows and spears" You whispered to Sam. She nodded. Jack pointed his gun to the air and fired. It scared them away.

"Damnit General, You said no hostiles" Jack muttered and helped Sam up. You saw part of her BDU was ripped. Teal'c saw it too.

"MajorCarter, your bleeding." He said. She looked and felt the cut. Blood was all over her hand. When she stood on it she nearly collapsed on the ground. Daniel grabbed her just in time.

"Ow" She muttered.

"Come on we gotta get you back to the Gate" Daniel said. You mentally kicked yourself, If only you had heard them earlier, or you had flew faster. They limped back to the gate with Teal'c Ahead making sure that they didn't come back. Jack stayed behind with Sam. You didn't want them to also come back so you were flying around franticly watching for movement.

Once you had got to the gate Teal'c dialed home and They limped through the Gate. Before they got down the ramp Sam was helped to the Infirmary and you writing down what happened on Janet's clipboard.

Sam was soon bandaged up and sitting on a bed.

"Just my luck" She said, "I die only to come back alive to get hit with a spear"

"Ha ha ha, just be thank full you fell to the ground" Janet said.

"I guess"

"And be thank full they were scared away so easily" Jack said. You wanted to talk but it would be weird to come into the Infirmary like before, Jack would ask awkward questions.

So you stood there listening to the many conversations, punishing yourself mentally. Soon Sam was released to her quarters and you waited for the visitors to leave. Jack had some over due paper work, Daniel and Teal'c where anywhere on base. You thought they went to a movie. You showed yourself.

"Hey Sam" you said, she looked up.

"Hey Sapphire"

"I'm sorry" You confessed.

"About what?"

"For letting you get shot"

"Ah, don't worry about it"

You bet in Sam's eyes, you looked disbelieving and tired.

"Don't worry about me, just think of it this way, at least I didn't get hit right on"

"True"

The door opened. Quickly you changed into the Lieutenant. It was Jack.

"Hey Carter"

"Hi, Sir"

"hungry?"

"A bit, sir"

"Good I brought you dinner"

"Is it really that time?" you ask.

"Yup... hey aren't you that lieutenant form before?"

"Uh yea," You said. Shifty eyes.

"Umm I'd better go, I'll see you later" You said.

"Uh, Ok" Sam said. You left to go to talk to Janet.

"Who is that Carter?" Jack asked.

"Lieutenant Thrift" Sam said digging in to the food.

"Who!"

"Lieutenant Thrift, she's just transferred."

"All right..."

* * *

Later you had amused yourself with messing with computers and the usual haunting, while Jack was online. He was into the USAF personnel database. He typed in: '_Lieutenant Thrift_ '. The search came back clean. He tried _'Thrift' _The search came back with 4, three were in some other country and was male, The last was dead, died of old age.

There was no such file for a 'Lieutenant Thrift'. So that meant, either the girl lied to Cater about her name, or... no, she wouldn't... Sam wouldn't lie, or keep a secret like this. Come to think of it She has been having that I-Know-Something-You-Don't-Know look, but that was normal. I mean come on, Sam was a science officer, They always knew things he didn't, or any other person for that matter. He did his job the way he wanted to and was instructed to. None of the requirements said that he needed to know all the techno-babble. But still he was sure she said Thrift. He musta heard wrong, that's it he heard wrong.

* * *

Is Jack going to find out? hmm maybe, maybe not but what I know is you'll have to wait for...

**Essence, Chapter 9 Accents and Languages**


	9. Accents and Languages

**Is this making up for not posting for so long?**

**Essence **

**Chapter 9 Accents and Languages

* * *

**

Unaware, of the information, Jack had just got, and how he was now telling Daniel about this, you walked down the hall, like any other officer. You opened the door to Janet's office and saw her pouring over some file.

"Knock Knock" You said.

"Wha-? Oh hello Sapphire" Janet said a bit distracted.

"Whatcha lookin at?" You said walking in.

"Nothing just a report"

"From?"

"The last Sg team."

"What's it say?"

"What happened on the mission"

"And it was?"

"They went to a planet and there was a lot of mosquito like bugs there."

"Ah the evil buggers"

"You know them?"

"Ya, I followed Jack to his cabin, when I became visible for the one second, I got bit, they're nasty little buggers they are"

"Your starting to sound English"

"English? I thought I was speaking English." You said confused.

"No like how the people in England speak they have an accent"

"Oh. I've never been there, been to Paris but not there"

"You should go, Me and Sam are thinking of going"

"I wouldn't want to intrude"

"No you wouldn't be!"

"Ha ha and how do you know that? I could like get drunk and spill all of the SGC's secrets to someone"

"I could to that too you know"

"True but... ok, ok you got me. When are you guys going?"

"I dunno, its always been in the thinking about it stages"

"Well consider it in planning stages now! hmm maybe if I fly to England and see what's good and plan it from there" You started trailing off. A knock on the door came.

"Doctor, General Hammond wants to see you in his office."

She nodded. "Well I'd better go I'll see you later Sapphire"

"Bye"

* * *

You also left with her only when into the elevator and went down instead of up. You where observing all of the offices on this floor to see which one to haunt next when a crash came from one of them, you opened the door to investigate. It was Daniel's office.

"Hello?" You said cautiously.

"Hi? Come in" Came his reply. You went in and saw a broken pieces of something all over the floor. And Daniel on the floor cleaning it up.

"What happened?" You asked also helping.

"I accidentally hit it and it well fell and smashed." He said.

"Uh oh" You said, "I wasn't one of the things you just got from a planet was it?"

"No It's a replica"

"Well that's good"

"I guess, I keep breaking things though"

"Butterfingers?"

"Yup, that's me."

"Ha ha ha I wouldn't worry about it"

* * *

The pottery was cleaned up and disposed of when you saw what he was working on. It was a language that Crystal had learned and passed onto the memory. You could read it fairly good.

"Is this what you were working on?" You asked flipping through the pages.

"ya until I smashed it" He said.

"This looks familiar mind if I take a look at another replica?"

He looked surprised, but he got another just the same. You looked at it. and studied it for a few minutes.

"Anything stand out?"

"Yes actually"

"Really!"

"Yes, looks like this was some sort of letter to someone"

"What does it say?"

" Hang on I don't know what this is" You lied, You could read the whole thing,

didn't want him to be too suspicious. You found the symbol.

"I think I got it," You hoped this was convincing, " _Dear, My darling Fayt, Where have you been? I've been worried. Your mother came by today, she wanted to know where you were, I told her I didn't know but you would be back later tonight. She wants us to hold the next family reunion. Please be back soon, Sophia._ "

"Wow sounds like who ever Fayt was died or left this Sophia" You said after.

"Well there's that slab done, about 5 more to go" Daniel said.

"Ha ha better get started."

"Nah I don't wanna, I'm actually hungry, wanna join me?" Daniel asked.

"Sure" You said.

* * *

After a long discussion about his work and the many languages he knew. you both got there. The Cafeteria was still serving the food you had made earlier that morning. The ovens and stuff were fixed though. You grabbed your soup. and sat down with Daniel.

"So, What do you do here?" He asked. You were surprised, you hoped Daniel didn't see it.

"Anything really, where ever I'm needed" You lied.

"What have you done?"

This was getting to far, You knew you had to lie but didn't really want to lie that much. Maybe you could trust him

"Fixed some stuff, helped Sam"

"Really?"

"Yup" You said downing the last of your soup. Turns out just in time too.

* * *

O.o is this enough? hmm maybe I should put another... 


	10. Court Martials, The begining of the End

**Ok this has to be making up for it now**

**Essense**

**Chapter 10 Court Martials

* * *

**

Jack found Sam reading in her room. He knocked and went in.

"Hey Sir, I thought you had work to do?"

"Nah that crap can wait."

She laughed.

"Cater?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"Who was that really? In here?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because she wasn't on file"

Sam got nervous. What was she going to say? That the lieutenant in question was actually not one, but the crystal that Crystal has giving her? Damn, how was she gunna get out of this one?

"Did I hear you say it right? Did you say Lieutenant Thrift?" He persisted.

"I-uh" She started.

Knock, Knock, Knock. Sam was relieved of the distraction at the door. It was Sapphire. Just what you guys needed. The person in question.

"Uh, Hi Lieutenant what can I do for you?"

"The general would like to speak with you and Colonel O'Neill right now" You said noticing the look Sam was giving you.

"Ok tell him we'll be there in a minute"

Once the coast was clear you turned invisible and followed Jack and Sam to the Briefing room.

"Sit Down" The general ordered once you got in there. Everyone sat down while you sat right smack dab in the middle of the table.

"Now I'll get straight to the point. Somewhere on this base is a person who is acting as a USAF Lieutenant. Reports say that she goes by the name 'Sapphire Thrift'. We do not know her reasons for being her. I want Sg-1 to find her and bring her to me."

A chorus of "Yes Sir"'s went around the table.

"Have any of you heard of this?"

Sam tried to fake a "No this is a surprise to me" look, knowing full well Jack would tell.

"No Sir" He finally said. Sam stared then snapped back to the dismissed room. They had gotten out of the room Sam stopped Jack.

"Why didn't you say anything to Hammond?"

"Because... because we've worked together for how many years now? about 7? And I've learned that you would have to have a very good reason to lie about something or even keep a secret about who someone is not. I know you know where and who this Lieutenant Thrift is. Just lemme ask this one thing, Do you have a good reason to lie?"

Sam thought about it.

"I do" She said.

"That's all I need to know" Jack said as he stalked off. You appeared as the same lieutenant as before.

"Wow that was deep and understanding even for him" You said, both of you staring at the last spot you saw him.

Sam was soon talking to Janet and 'looking' for you. You were thinking a lot about this maybe you should tell the General about you before he locks down the base because of you. the Sirens blared. Someone had saw and reported you. Shoot. You turned into a different Lieutenant and Knocked on the General's office. Surprisingly he was there.

"Come In"

You did.

"General" You said doing a good imitation of a lieutenant officer.

"At ease, and please sit down."

You did so.

"Now what did you come here for?"

You hesitated. You then decided to walk out and you should have never come in. apparently, Hammond noticed the look on your face.

"Why did you come to see me? From the way your acting it must be important"

'_you have no idea_ ' you thought. you took a deep breath.

"Call of the lock down"

He looked surprised, not what he thought you were going to say.

"Why Lieutenant?"

"Stop calling me Lieutenant, cause I'm not one"

A look came over his face as he reached for the phone on his desk.

"Don't" You said and you reached for your hand but he got there first and got security in there. Soon you where being pulled to a holding cell, sure you could have escaped but you weren't going to, not when Jack or Daniel could then get Sam in trouble or even Janet for that matter. Oh you also saw her too, you banged your head on the bed so much, and you got a concussion. After trying to sleep for a bit Hammond, along with Sg-1 entered your cell.

"Who are you?" Hammond asked. You didn't say. You didn't want to show yourself but you didn't want them to know either

"Answer him!" Jack barked. You still said nothing, you weren't going to tell them anything since Hammond didn't even let you explain in his office. Clearly you wouldn't the one telling them, you looked at Sam, so did everyone else.

"Major do you know who this is." Hammond barked along with Jack. She glanced at you. You gave a slight nod.

"Yes" She said meekly.

"Is this true?" Hammond said to nearly anyone. You stood up still in your lieutenant form.

"Yes she knew! I was the one who saved her from death! I was the one who saved you from that system lord attack about 2 years ago. It was me! I asked her and Janet-"

"Doc?" Jack asked.

"What!" Hammond was red now. Redder then Red.

"Yes She found out along with Sam who I was! I made them promise to not tell anyone who I was! And when you ordered this lockdown I even _Came_ to you General, I _Came_ to your office and I was going to explain myself, who I was, but screw that! I should have NEVER came here or followed SG-1 around. OR even save Sam! I'm outta here" You said anger building. You also felt your energy levels rise. You could knockout every single person in this room and all of them in the base if you wanted to.

"And where do you think you going?" Hammond asked.

"Off this crap planet I don't know why I stayed." You said as you turned invisible, and sent a small energy barrier through the group to make it look like you left. Despite how much you now hated humans, Sam and Janet were your friends you weren't about to leave them, you touched Sam's arm to let her know you were there still and she nodded also acting like you had left, but with a glint of happiness that her new/old friend was still here.

"Sam you really did know about the girl didn't you" Daniel asked. She nodded her head.

It was two days since Sapphire's 'Get-Away'. Hammond was asking Sam and Janet about her but both wouldn't tell them anything. You made them promise not to say anything.

Although at the end of the Second day and the Court Marshal getting nearer, the only thing to get them both out of it was you let yourself get captured again, things were not looking good. Although Jack, Daniel and Teal'c decided to back you guys. Hammond was also turning to your side.

Finally you had enough of the looks for Sam and Janet when they walked the halls. You told Sam and Janet that you would be in the Gate room in one hour, and you were going to activate the Stargate and make it look like you had come back to possible save them from the Courts.

* * *

WHOOHOO ten chapters! lol sigh pitty there's only gunna be one more chapter well for some reason I can't stop writing sequels, so when that's done I'll post it! okies?


	11. The end or as I would like to call it Th...

**cries THE LAST CHAPTER! hmmm I guess you could say season finale covers mouth I said to much**

**Essense**

**A crystal Sequel**

**SEASON FINALE**

* * *

So about one hour later gun men were in the Gate Room waiting. 30 seconds, 20, 10 9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1. You started moving the gate. 

"Un-Authorized Activation" Major Davis yelled into the microphone.

"Chevron 2, locked"

"Close the Iris" Hammond ordered. You watched as the metal came down with a 'shink'. You stepped behind the Gate. The wormhole opened from behind the Iris. You became visible in your USAF form and floated through the back, through the opening and through the Iris. When you got to the Iris you gave them a satisfying 'thunk' on it and stayed there for about 2 seconds, the you passed through the Iris. Mouths were open then the pin dropped just and you got your last foot out of the Iris.

"Fire at will!" Hammond shouted into the mike. Damn he wasn't very friendly. You curled into a ball and suspended in mid air you buzzed up a nice shiny blue shield.

They fired everything they had to you, rocket launchers, Goa'uld weapons, anything you could think of until they had nothing left. which was pretty poor now sine the blast doors had been closed and all the doors sealed. So you spoke.

"General Hammond I do not wish to fight you any longer" you said with a voice that resembled much of Thor's. A pause then,

"Who are you?" Came his reply.

"I will not tell you until I am sure you will not come and hurt me, stand down"

"And how am I sure you will not attack us?"

"You cannot but ask Sam or Janet, they will both tell you the same answer, I will not hurt you, as long as you don't hurt me"

A pause, silence, then the blast door opened. You could now see the control room but the doors on either side of you were closed. You floated so you were level with the windows and switched off the blackened shield. You saw Janet and Sam had been brought up to the Control room.

"Now who are you?" Hammond once repeated again.

"I suppose I should tell you or rather show you" You said. you changed into the true form and everyone gasped.

"Who the Hell are you?" Jack asked, along with Hammond.

"I am Sapphire, Daughter and Essence of Crystal, I believe you have met my mother."

"Holy Hannah" Daniel breathed. Everyone else looked at Sam and Janet, with looks of Holy-S-Is-She-Right?

"Yep, she's telling the truth." Janet said. Sam nodded.

"So, you also saved Carter and our behinds too?" Jack said.

"Yup" You said.

"And you where that one person that defeated that attack on us AND caused this base to go into a lockdown?" Hammond asked.

"It would appear so General" Teal'c said, believing every word.

* * *

THE END look down, past the Credits

* * *

Credits (LOL)

Writer: Lisa Thrift

Inspiring songs: Sum 41- Over my head, Sum 41- The Hell Song, Bif Naked- Spaceman, Green Day- Holiday,Enya-Fairytale, Utada Hikaru- Simple and clean(Kingdom Hearts Remix) , Utada Hikaru- Simple and Clean, Hikari- Kingdom Hearts Orchestra Instrumental, Kingdom Hearts- Sephiroth, Kingdom Hearts- Destiny Islands, Lindsay Lohan- Rumors, Nelly Furtado- Explode, Nelly Furtado- Powerless, Jennifer Saunders- Holding out for a hero, and other songs I've forgotten

Readers: Courtney, Meghan, Janie, readers

Helper for those stuck situations: Courtney, Kaitlyn

Others: Mr. Lakey for having to put up with my writing of the stories

And last but not least MY PC! lol this is one big file you know!

* * *

Shifty eyes I turn and face whoever is reading this, "I can't stop writing sequels, there will be another one" 


End file.
